nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tanglefrost/One of the Worst Blogs I've Ever Had to Make
It seems that everyone's pissed at me today, which most likely all started because I got pissed at Robo. So, here's the entire reason why I was pissed today, and why I am pissed at some people. Why I Was Pissed At Robo I was pissed at Robo for the horrible message she left on my talk page. She accused me of only joining the comment thing so I could get more comments on my stories and not bothering to comment on the other stories. This is, word for word, the message she left me this morning: So… why have I messaged you today, you might be asking, and I’m afraid you won’t be pleased, at all, to hear to answer. You lied, cheated and stole I don’t care if you were busy, I don’t care if you didn’t have a spare second in your schedule-the only excuse I’ll take is a tragedyif so message me and I’ll reply with my absolute apologies. Look, I had a really busy week too-by Friday night I was just about ready to pass out and I didn’t want to do anything, I couldn’t ''do anything. I hardly had a spare second the whole week and yet, I used all the time I could spare reading YOUR stories. Why? Because I made a promise. Because we made a deal. Because it is so unfair for me to not bother commenting on your story when I promised one in return for a comment on mine. That’s C H E A T I N G. If you knew or guessed you were going to be so busy WHY DID YOU SIGN UP? To get more comments on your story without having to bother with commenting on others? If you thought you couldn’t do it you shouldn’t have signed up, and you wouldn’t have to deal with all this capped anger I’m doing a very good job holding in. Yes, take this personally. Now, I expect you to have commented on all of the stories I asked you to by tonight or you can expect an even pissier message where I really will uncap, because, believe me, I’m itching to do so. I trusted you and you were dishonest and lied to me." I was pissed at Robo because she did leave me this message without even stopping to think WHY I didn't comment on the stories. She assumed that I just wanted more comments on my stories. No, that's not the reason at all. I've had one of the worst months you can possibly imagine. I have been depressed, seriously thought about killing myself last week, AND I was incredibly busy this week with virtually NO time to myself. I had a major science assignment that was worth 75% of my mark. But Robo assumed that I was deliberately not doing it. Why I Was Pissed At Brighty Brighty is my best friend and I hate being pissed at her, but here's why: She got pissed at me for being pissed at Robo, which has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with her. Nothing. Then she went and made a blog about it, ''specifically mentioning this whole issue, obviously aiming this at me. She did not stop to think WHY I was more pissed at Robo than I should have been and didn't ask me about it. To Conclude... I'm still really pissed about the whole situation, but it will calm down eventually. I'm sick and tired of all the dramas. I'm sick and tired of all the situations that have been dealt with so poorly. I hate what this wiki has become. Why can't we go back to how we were? Category:Blog posts